


A Special Taste

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Ayame studies Kagome and has a plan to get back at Kouga.





	A Special Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A-Z meme at my personal journal for the prompt: Kiss, Ayame/Kagome for [](http://psyco-chick32.livejournal.com/profile)[psyco_chick32](http://psyco-chick32.livejournal.com/).

The human girl freezes front of her. Ayame peers into her face as Kagome's eyes widen when she gets too close. At first, Ayame scrutinizes her. She doesn't know what to make of her, why the girl is so special that she'd turn _her_ Kouga's eye.

"Humph," she grunts snottily, but Kagome doesn't react. Ayame comes closer; she can smell the girl's warm breathing on her face. _That's strange_, Ayame thinks. The girl's scent is nice - more than nice actually. It's warm and flowery and mixed with other things she can't decipher. She's otherworldly, embraced by parts of nature that Ayame has yet to sense.

Leaning closer and closer, the girl is a statue, waiting and watching as Ayame moves within her comfort zone. Ayame’s scowl disappears, replaced by idle curiosity and something else - allure.

Kagome doesn't seem human; she doesn't even smell like normal humans, but she is and Ayame starts to understand. She's lovely, and Ayame supposes Kouga is right about that.

However, Ayame still feels slighted by the wolf prince who would be her fiancé. She pulls back, and Kagome, naively, relaxes. Ayame surprises her with a small smirk. Her thoughts are abuzz in her head, and she still isn't finished with the miko yet. Rather, Ayame isn't finished with Kouga. The two males watch in the background (both of them almost forgettable only seconds ago), ready to spring to action if Ayame tries anything to Kagome. She won't, of course. Well, not as they would think.

Ayame leans in closely again, quickly, causing Kagome to gape. _Good_, Ayame thinks. She almost giggles in victory as she takes the strange girl's mouth into hers, capturing her tongue, and having more of her than she's ever thought she'd taste. Moreover, she kisses Kagome because Kouga will never have her like this besides in his dreams. Hands grasp Kagome's shoulders and Ayame pulls the girl flush against her. She's so shocked she's turned submissive in Ayame's arms. So the wolf princess delves her tongue deeper, prolonging the kiss, leaving their two male companions completely stifled and flustered by her impulsive gesture.

With a loud smack, Ayame rudely pushes her away. Kagome almost tumbles to the ground, but she catches herself and stares widely at Ayame as her eyes narrow into a glare.

"Disgusting," Ayame says with a harrumph. She tosses her fiery red hair over her shoulder and tilts her chin into the air. "Kouga, I don't know what you see in her." She cracks an eye open at Kouga, who doesn't know whether to be jealous or completely aroused. His face is as red as cherries, and Inuyasha's face is a close match as well. Ayame's expression turns into satisfaction, and she exits the scene back to the camp with the others. She feels Kagome watching her as she leaves, and Ayame wonders if the young girl may have secretly enjoyed it by the new and different scent in the air.

It's definitely not the response for which Ayame is aiming, but she can't really blame her. Ayame has to admit she enjoyed the spontaneous smooch just a little bit herself.

END  



End file.
